


Water Fun

by DreamerFae



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Married Couple, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-27 03:43:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18296147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamerFae/pseuds/DreamerFae
Summary: Things get a little wet when Touka decides to have a water gun fight with Kaneki.





	Water Fun

**Author's Note:**

> i swear the summary makes it look NSFW/smutty, but this is pure fluff~!

Bored of staying at home every single day with nothing to do, Touka thought of something fun to entertain both herself and her husband, who was reading one of his stupid novels on the sofa again. Creeping up from behind Ken, she brought out a tiny water gun and sprayed water at the back of his head.

Kaneki shot up from the sofa immediately, book flying out of his lap, brought a hand to his hair and looked down at it with a dismayed look on his face. "I just blow-dried my hair, Touka..!"

She giggled, something which she rarely did and tossed him a water gun that was similar to hers, only that it was lime green while hers was hot pink. He quickly caught it before it dropped and stared down curiously at it. "A gun?"

"That's right. Right now, we are going to have a water gun fight."

His eyes widened and he stared dumbstruck at her. "..And why is that?"

"Because I'm bored! The person who gets shot 10 times loses and the loser has to do what the winner says. Ready, set--"

"W-Wait--"

"GO!"

At the word, she aimed her gun at him and shot at his face. Kaneki sputtered, spitting the water out and wiped his face with his shirt. "No fair! I haven't even finished talking yet!"

Touka laughed, the beautiful sound sending his heart racing and cheeks burning. "Too bad, loser, bakaneki! I got 1 shot in--" She stopped in her sentence as he pointed his gun at her and she ducked, hearing the water splash against the wall. "You missed! " She shouted and her legs took her to the kitchen.

The male clicked his tongue and felt a smile coming up when he remembered his wife's words. The loser has to do what the winner says, huh? That will his motivation. Besides, it has been a while since they've engaged in a competition and he knows that it'll be fun.

With that, they got into a war of avoiding each other's shots and shooting one another. Touka was quicker in getting her shots as she randomly aimed—having a higher chance of hitting—while Kaneki was slower because he focused more on accuracy than quantity. 

They ran all over the apartment, just like children, hiding behind the sofa, curtains, and walls to try to get to the 10th point. The house was filled with their laughter and it greatly warmed the both of their hearts, coming from people who didn't have a very good childhood.

Soon, both of them reached their 9th point and Kaneki had cornered Touka to their bedroom. He grinned, pointing the gun at her. "I'll be the one to win this game."

"Oh? And what are you going to make me do when you win? Housework? A massage? Or dirty things?" Touka teased, slowly walking backward so that she didn't back up against the wall and towards their bed.

At her last words, Kaneki's cheeks turned bright red and he faltered, his gun lowering. Taking advantage of the fact that he was stuttering over some words she couldn't hear, she shot at the floor right in front of his feet without him knowing. Then, she took a huge step back, smiling when she felt the back of her legs hit the bed. "Come on. Shoot me." She said, provoking him.

As he took another step, he slipped on the water and fell clumsily onto her, pushing her body down onto the bed. Scrambling up almost immediately, he quickly looked down at his wife and scanned her face and body for any injuries. "I'm so sorry! Touka, are you alright—"

Touka cupped his cheeks and pulled him down for a kiss. His eyes widened slightly, before closing them and enjoyed the sweet taste of her soft lips. His arms pressed down onto the soft mattress, making it dip and she wrapped her arms around his neck whilst still holding her gun.

Opening her eyes, her heart leaped in joy when the grip of his hand on the gun loosened. As she thought, he was weak to her kisses and charm. But to make him completely let go of his gun, she decided to drag a little more to make him drop his guard fully. With the hand holding the gun still around his neck, she caressed his cheek with her other free hand. "Do you know why I proposed for us to have this little competition?"

Kaneki stared, puzzled. "No. Why?"

"I wanted you to pay attention to me. You're always reading your books and leaving me bored. I'm your wife, you know. At least talk to me or something."

Though this was meant to drag the time, the words that came out was true. She was jealous of his books for taking his attention away from her. Whenever he picked up one, it was as if he went somewhere far far away from her and she didn't like that. She knew that it was his hobby but he could go 3 hours at one time just reading and not talking to her.

Kaneki frowned and he looked upset at her confession. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't notice—I didn't realize that I was making you feel that way. I promise I'll spend more time with you from now on."

She smiled. "That will be my order to you as the winner."

Confused, he cocked his head to the side. "Winner? But we're both still at 9 points."

Her smile turned into a smirk. "Not anymore."

With that, she repositioned the gun to face the back of his head and pressed the trigger. Water dripped down from his head and onto her and the male buried his face into her neck with a groan. "That's not fair, Touka! You made me drop my guard and cheated!!"

Touka laughed. "All's fair in games, Ken."

He pulled away and started to sulk. "B-but—"

"No buts. You promised to spend more time with me, didn't you? Well, you can start now."

His huge confidence at winning earlier made his sulking continue. "With what?"

She hummed. "Since we're both soaked, let's start with taking off our clothes and making out. The rest can come later."

Kaneki grinned and reached for the hem of her shirt. "I don't have any objections to that."

**Author's Note:**

> do leave kudos and comments if you liked this one shot! thank you <3


End file.
